Episode 4
Name (Chinese): 昏睡果 Name (English Translation): Drowsiness Fruit Next: Episode 5 Previous: Episode 3 Story While the Sheeps enjoy their regular activites, Wolffy cries over his great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather to give him good luck and a successful capture of a sheep to eat. He then spots a toad in reaction, he attempts to capture it to eat but fails and accidently crashes into a tree as fruits fall on him. He returns home without a sheep but instead the fruit and is scold by Wolnie again for not capturing sheeps. In replacement for meat, he shows her fruits for her to eat but again is angered for not giving her meat. Wolffy searchs through piles of books for a way to capture sheeps but meanwhile Wolnie complains that he couldn't even capture a single sheep and is obviously no use. She takes a bite of the fruit before Wolffy discovered what these fruits are capable of, after that he tests it on himself as Wolnie and himself falls in deep asleep. This fruit was discovered by his great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. Meanwhile at the Green-Green Pastures, Slowy then teachs them why wolves are dangerous and tells them there is the river to seperate them from the sheeps. All of Slowy's students and maybe some civillians stand guard to keep watch of wolves. They eventually wonder why they have to do this while Lance is snoozing off while "keeping" watch. All of the guards are relieved that they don't have to do this and start celebrating/playing. Wolffy and Wolnie stage a raid that puts everyboddy to sleep, the survivors (Weslie and Tibbie) repel the attack using a trampoline to have the fruits bounce back at them that puts them to sleep. Some time later, they wake up and find all of the sheep that were put to sleep gone as Wolnie scolds at her husband for not knowing what just happened. Wolffy gets on a glider and flies over the village imaginating his success but the loses his tools to succeed, he is then hit by a ball kicked by Sparky. He eventually crash lands to the ground loud enough to angrily wake Lance, Wolffy then puts on his disguise while Lance sees him. Wolffy puts up a stand of fruit punch from the Drowsiness Fruit, nobody gets a drink when Lance wants to try but then later denys to drink it because of the color (Sheeps like green, while they don't like red (blood). He tries to pursuade him to drink it after changing the color but denys many times then demonstrates that it is good by drinking it which resulted his failure again. Wolffy is then strapped on to a rocket and is launched back to the castle (notice that the 3 holes are from the first two episodes (Wolf Coming, up and down). Wolnie constantly complains to him for not capturing again a sheep, eventually he is aggrivated by the words spouted from her mouth and sticks a fruit in her mouth to shut her up. Gallery 004 (3).PNG|Wolffy's Fruit Punch Stand Video